legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie (2016-2017)
Stephanie is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2017. Profile Stephanie would love to take you to the Cupcake Café! She loves baking her award-winning new cupcakes for the friendly customers. It's a busy job. Stephanie uses her phone to plan everything. She has a white rabbit called Daisy. She also has a bunny named Chili. Relationships Stephanie has four best friends: Olivia, Andrea, Emma and Mia. She is also friends with most of the other minor characters too. Stephanie and Tanya are rivals. They are very much alike but Tanya is stuck up and snobby. Nate likes Stephanie and she appears to return it. Fun Facts * Stephanie is the only one of the five Friends whose name does not end in 'a'. * Five characters, besides Stephanie herself, use Stephanie's head piece: Ewa, Katharina, Liza, Sienna and Sophie. * In the LEGO Disney Princess theme Merida, Cinderella and Elsa use Stephanie's head piece. Although the latter two got new head pieces in 2018. * Joy's nickname for Stephanie is 'Lion Cub'. Apearances Sets * Stephanie's Horse Carriage (10726) (J) * Andrea & Stephanie's Beach Holiday (10747) (J) * Party Train (41111) * Heartlake Cupcake Café (41119) * Adventure Camp Tree House (41122) * Heartlake Riding Club (41126) * Amusement Park Hot Dog Van (41129) * Heartlake Party Shop (41132) * Stephanie's Friendship Cakes (41308) * Heartlake Gift Delivery (41310) * Stephanie's House (41314) * Sunshine Catamaran (41317) * Snow Resort Ice Rink (41322) * 2017 Advent Calendar (41326) Polybags * Bowling Alley (30399) * Snowboard Tricks (30402) Other Merchandise * Stephanie Key Chain (853550) Episodes *Camp Wild Hearts *Slam Dunk *Keepin' It Real *Roomies *Getting Out the Vote *Getting the Message *The Grateful Dud * The Drooling Detective * Rabbitouille * Change of Address * Dive In * Snow Way * I Told You So * Midwinter Night's Dream Webisodes *Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City *The Bus To Anywhere (cameo) *Daily Bread *Houston, We Have A Problem *The Shrinking Lake *Andrea's Friendship Song *Emma's Perfect Photo Day *Mia at Work *Olivia's Friendship Experiment *Pup My Ride *Family Match *The Long Lost Letter *Stay Cool at the Pool *Travel Video Diary Part 1: Snow Stunts *Travel Video Diary Part 2: Exciting Snow Trip *Travel Video Diary Part 3: All Eyes on the Siblings *Travel Video Diary Part 4: Sea Adventures Crossovers Stephanie appeared with Emma, Andrea, Mia, and Olivia for the first and currently only notable crossover that LEGO has created, which was with the LEGO News Network series. You can find the video here. In this special on the LEGO YouTube channel Dan Brickman and Helen from the LEGO News show travel to Heartlake City (the Adventure Camp to be precise), where Dan Brickman and Helen find the true meaning of Friendship (but even though their friendship comes out better, the most important rule, even for Dan, is to be yourself). Gallery LittlestStephanie.png|Stephanie when she was younger. LittleStephanie.png YoungStephanie.png|A presumably tween Stephanie. Explore overview_Tout_Horses_1488x842.jpg|The girls with their horses at Heartlake Riding Club. Explore_camp_tout_1488x842.jpg|The girls at Camp Wildhearts. explore16_9tout1488x842_rollercoaster.jpg| exploreTout1488x842_letsBeFriends.jpg| 16 9tout1488x842 AmusementPark quiz.jpg| Resize.jpg| Resize.png| Resize (1).jpg| Quiz-girls.png| 1488x842 homepage mainstage 2017campaign.png|Main scene in webisodes with Let's Be Friends song. HelenAndDan.jpg|Helen and Dan Brickman in the Adventure Camp. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters